The Rocks2 A vida e seus altos e baixos
by Rachel Swan Cullen
Summary: O que acontece na vida de casados? Como ficam questões como faculdade, trabalho, filhos e não deixar aquela chama apagar?
1. Aviso

Olá pessoas!

Sei que muitas de vocês gostaram de The Rocks e por muitas terem me pedido, resolvi escrever a continuação. Normalmente eu desprezo continuações por acabar se tornando chatas e repetitivas, mas vou trabalhar árduamente em cima dessa fic e de Lua Minguante.

Entretanto, a fic só terá seu início a partir de Fev/2010, pois começarei a escrevê-la nessas férias e antes de postar irei mostrar para a minha querida beta oficial Fer-demello os capítulos escritos. Se acharmos que a fic terá futuro prosseguiremos, do contrário escreverei somente Lua Minguante, ok?

Aproveito para pedir a alguma de vocês, que por favor, façam uma capa para a fic. Ficaria extremamente grata!!

Qualquer dúvida, por favor, me mandem mensagens que as responderei assim que possível ok?

Obrigada a todas!

Beijos

Rachel Cullen


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Vida de casada não é fácil. Imagine agora estar casada aos dezoito anos, ter que escrever uma mini livro para seu projeto final da universidade, estar grávida de gêmeos e ser casada com o homem mais quisto pelas mulheres?

Mesmo com as dificuldades faria tudo novamente se pudesse voltar atrás, entretanto, o faria com mais cautela, prezando sempre o diálogo entre Edward e eu para que pudéssemos evitar brigas e dores de cabeça. Estar casada com ele é maravilhoso e observar e viver a obra de arte que fizemos juntos – Renesmee e Carlie – é extremamente gratificante. Eles são nossas vidas e nossa luz.

Edward passava grande parte das horas atendendo no Royal London Hopistal Trust enquanto eu ficava em casa cuidando dos gêmeos e estudando à distância. Zena e Alice faziam visitas constantes na casa que o _maridão _comprou para morarmos.

Hoje é nosso aniversário de dois anos de namoro (sim, também o celebramos) e neste exato momento estou dentro do Volvo juntamente com as crianças, esperando Edward sair do plantão; mal sabia ele que deixaríamos nossos filhos na cada de Alice e Jasper – que estavam ansiosos para recebê-los – e então passaríamos uma romântica e fogosa noite em um luxuoso quarto de hotel.

Após quase uma hora de espera e nada dele, coloquei as crianças no carrinho duplo, adentrei o hospital e me dirigi para à sala de Edward.

Quando estava para bater à porta ouvi risadas femininas saindo de dentro da sala. Aparentemente, ele ainda estava atendendo uma paciente.

- ... Mas é sério, você, além de simpático, é muito bonito. – disse a dona da voz, de uma forma extremamente melosa.

- Obrigado Lauren. Espero que goste de trabalhar conosco aqui no hospital.

- Com certeza adorarei, ainda mais com um gato sendo meu chefe. – _Respira Isabella! _– Mas então Edward, você tem namorada? Notei que não tem nenhum anel no dedo, então não deve ser casado também. – antes que ele pudesse responder, fui mais rápida e abri a porta.

- Oi amor, chegamos. – fingi não ter visto a outra mulher na sala. – Oh, me desculpe eu não sabia que estava com paciente. – disse ao olhar para o lado. Aproximei-me dele e lhe dei um selinho nos lábios.

- Olá Bella. Esta é Lauren Mallory, minha assistente. Lauren esta é Bella, minha... esposa. – ele acabou de hesitar em falar quem eu era. O pior de tudo? Lauren era simplesmente linda. Com seus cabelos ondulados e castanhos que desciam em cascatas até a altura de sua cintura, corpo definido e claro um par visível de silicone.

Naquele momento, eu que nunca antes desejei ser boa em luta, apenas sorri ao notar que sua cara tinha se fechado.

_**N/B: Wow!!! Todo mundo sentiu o que eu senti???**_

_**Caramba, não sei o que vcs acham, mas algo me diz que teremos fortes emoções nessa fic!!! **_

_**Aiii, to tão feliz, é a primeira da Rach que começo a betar desde o comecinho! *baba* **_

_**Então, por favor não me façam ficar traumatizada pq o primeiro post da primeira fic da Rach que beto desde o começo não teve muitos reviews! Contem mais e mais pq aí ela posta mais rapidinho! Deixem suas opiniões, gente linda!**_

_**Mil beijos e até o próximo cap!**_

_**Fer!**_

___D_


	3. Capítulo 1

Gorda. Eu estava me sentindo gorda ao invés de grávida. Lembro das fotos antigas de Renée quando me carregava em seu ventre; estava enrome com seus seis meses de gestação. Estou com oito meses e meio, grávida de gêmeos e parecendo um elefante.

De frente para o espelho me observo de todos os ângulos possíveis e vez ou outra faço caretas. Mãos firmes e suaves me enlaçam por trás e quando levanto o rosto encontro os olhos dourados de meu marido, Edward.

- Amor, você fica cada dia mais linda! – afirma depois de plantar um cálido beijo em meu pescoço.

- Não é você quem está parecendo uma orca, é? – pergunto num tom irônico.

-Bella, você não está gorda e sim grávida. Logo você volta ao corpo de antes. – disse virando-me de frente para ele.

- Eu sei... É só que fico com medo de você não me querer e nem me desejar mais. E se você me achar feia? – picos emocionais eram constantes agora e Edward sempre paciente.

- Eu sempre vou achar você linda e sempre vou querer e desejar você, Isabella. – _Ai! Assim eu fico doida já._

- Quero só ver. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Edward trouxe seu corpo mais próximo ao meu e me beijou ardentemente. Com uma de suas mãos na minha nuca, aprofundou o beijo ainda mais como se quisesse me engolir. Um pequeno e suave gemido escapou nossos lábios.

Depois de todo esse tempo juntos o desejo que um sentia pelo outro apenas aumentava; nessas horas a gravidez parecia um mero detalhe, porque não existia nada e nem ninguém no mundo além de nós dois.

Sua mão direita desceu até a altura da barra do meu vestido e ali encontrou meu ponto de prazer. Com cada gemido que ainda escapava por nossas bocas, seus dedos se apronfundavam ainda mais.

- Por Deus Bella, você é tão quente e macia... Não me importo nenhum pouco em chegar atrasado ao trabalho se for por esse motivo. – sorriu contra meus lábios.

Estava dividida entre bagunçar ou não o seu cabelo desarrumado, mas já que acabaríamos sem nossas roupas de qualquer forma, qual o problema, certo?

Consumida entre as sensações que cada toque seu provocava, minhas mãos se perderam por entre seus cabelos acobreados. Estava tão próxima de aliviar essa prazerosa dor que se formava em meu ventre. Minhas mãos começaram a despir o corpo dele e logo após, uma delas desceu para poder sentir a sua evidente ereção; encontrava-se completamente rígido e entumescido.

- Edward... – supliquei entre gemidos. – Estou tão perto... – aproximei meu corpo do dele ao máximo que a barriga permitia.

- Você me deixa completamente louco, vida. – gemeu aumentando a velocidade dos dedos. Em questão de segundos uma doce explosão tomou conta de todos os meus sentidos. Edward levantou meu vestido vorazmente e ficou admirando meu corpo nu.

- Simplesmente perfeita! – me conduziu até nossa cama onde me deitei de lado e logo seu corpo cobria minhas costas. Delicadamente me penetrou e começou a fazer movimentos profundos e lentos. Uma de suas mãos acariciava minha barriga como uma reza e a outra se encontrava embaixo do meu pescoço. Seus beijos cobriam meu pescoço e lábios.

- Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo, Isabella Cullen.

- Eu amo você, meu amor. – soltei em forma de gemido, conforme o clímax se aproximava novamente. Sentia-o próximo de seu próprio alívio, porém antes que pudesse chegar aos céus, ergueu um pouco sua coluna para poder beijar minha barriga.

- Eu amo vocês... – foram as últimas palavras antes de o orgasmo atingir a nós dois ao mesmo tempo.

-

-

Edward tinha ido trabalhar e eu me encontrava em nossa nova casa sozinha. Em partes eu gostava desses momentos meus; podia terminar de organizar as coisas e pensar sobre as reviravoltas da vida.

Lembro claramente quando Edward e eu fomos para Forks, logo depois de sairmos do Canadá, contar as novidades aos meus pais. Eu, morrendo de medo da reação deles, e Ed completamente seguro de si, do queria e sentia.

Como era de se esperar, Charlie ficou louco enquanto Renée chorou como uma criança de tanta felicidade, ao saber que seria avó e que sua filha ia se casar. Com o tempo papai cedeu ao charme da barriga crescendo e acabou por se derreter.

Em Londres, Edward e eu moramos em uma casa com três quartos e grande o suficiente para criarmos nossos filhos. A casa é decorada com móveis modernos – preferência de Edward – e o bairro em que moramos é um tanto quanto familiar.

Meu curso de Literatura já estava em sua reta final, mas com a enorme barriga, o transferi para um curso à distância, assim não perderia todo o ano. Zena e Paul continuavam apaixonados e logo – tenho certeza – ele a pediria em casamento. Jacob e Leah foram fazer uma viagem pelo mundo por tempo indeterminado, mas regularmente recebíamos cartões postais por onde passavam.

A vida não poderia ser mais perfeita... Ou então era o eu pensava.

**N/B:**** Ahh, eu sempre quis saber o que aconteceu quando a Bella tava grávida dos gêmeos!!!**

**Vcs vira como o Edward é um amor de marido??? Como ele é cuidadoso e atencioso???**

**Mas fiquei com medo da parte **_**"A vida não poderia ser mais perfeita... Ou então era o eu pensava."**_**... será que tem alguma reviravolta por vir?? *musiquinha de suspense***

**Isso só lendo pra descobrir e é só comentando que a Rach linda libera mais caps pra gente, entããão mãos à obra e DEIXEM REVIEWS, meus amores!!! Não se esqueçam que a história promete!!!**

**Bom, é isso... **

**Mil beijos a todos... deixem Reviews, hein?!**

**Fer!**

**=D**


	4. Capítulo 2

Sentada na sala de estar resolvi continuar a trabalhar no projeto final para a universidade; ele consistia em escrever um mini livro no gênero de nossa escolha. Como sempre fui apaixonada pelos contos de vampiros e qualquer outro ser mitológico, optei por escrever um livro de fantasia-ficção.

Já tinha sido decidido entre Edward e eu, que definitivamente eu não ocuparia meu espaço no mundo sendo uma "amélia"; ao contrário, ele me incentivava demais em minha escrita ao passo que encorajava-me a trabalhar. Contudo, por estar perto de entrar em trabalho de parto, teria que esperar um pouco mais.

Às vezes me batia uma insegurança quando o assunto era Edward. Na minha concepção tinha sido muito fácil ele deixar a vida de boêmio, além do que, nossa vida de casados estava muito pefeita. Isso me dava medo e me deixava receosa de que a qualquer momento tudo poderia vir a desabar. Honestamente, se isso acontecesse, não tinha idéia do que seria de mim, ainda mais com dois bebês.

-

A campainha tocou assim que desliguei o chuveiro. Provavelmente era Alice, visto que Zena deveria entrar no trabalho a essa hora. Já mencionei que ela começou a trabalhar no The Rocks? Pois é, sem falar que seus planos para o futuro, além de ser futura presidente da ONU, era comprar o pub. Acredito que seria um ótimo investimento e os pais dela acabariam por ajudá-la na compra.

Como Alice tinha uma cópia da chave, entrou no quarto quando terminei de colocar a blusa de lã azul bebê que ela havia me dado de presente. Uma de suas várias manias...

- Ah Bellinha, você não sabe como fico feliz em te ver usando meus presentes! – disse dando pequenos pulos de alegria.

- Alice se eu não os usar você me mata, não? – perguntei num tom irônico ao tempo que arqueei minha sobrancelha.

- FATO! Mesmo porque eu sou sua _fashion consultant_. Sério Bella, nem mesmo estando grávida seu senso de moda melhorou. – me deu um abraço apertado. – Como você está meu bem?

- Estou bem. Quase terminando meu projeto final. Maridão está de plantão hoje, então deve chegar mais tarde.

- Nem me fale. Jasper foi à New York representar a empresa em uma nova conta que estão tentando conseguir. Prevejo uma futura promoção. – bateu palminhas como se fosse uma criança.

- Tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo.

- E como está a vida de casada? Vocês irão à festa caribenha amanhã com a galera, né? – perguntou fazendo biquinho.

- Calma Alice, uma pergunta de cada vez. – lhe dei um sorriso. – Acho que Edward e eu estamos bem felizes... – ela percebeu minha hesitação.

- Mas...?

- Mas às vezes me bate uma insegurança... Quero dizer, você sabe como ele é, ou pelo menos costumava ser...

- Bella, tenho certeza de que ele mudou completamente, da mesma forma que acredito ser permanente.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- Bom, conheço ele há alguns anos já. Acho que até antes de conhecer Jasper e nunca o vi olhar para outras garotas da forma que ele olha pra você. Existe tanto amor, carinho e cuidado nos olhos dele. Você realmente o transformou. – meus olhos já se encontravam cheios de lágrimas. _MALDITOS HORMÔNIOS!_

- Não sei Alice... Acho que ele mudou rápido demais. Não me entenda errado, dou graças a Deus por tê-lo feito, mas ele foi mulherengo durante muito tempo e de repente estamos casados?!

- Isso é amor Bella. O amor nos torna melhores e o medo de perder quem se ama nos faz mudar certos comportamentos para que possamos fazer o outro feliz e com isso nos sentirmos realizados. – seu olhar estava distante.

- Peraí... Estamos falando sobre eu e Edward, ou sobre você e o Jasper? – suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas imediatamente.

- Ehr... Acho que me distraí... O que importa é que o que falei se aplica a vocês dois também, entende? E outra, se ele realmente não te amasse você acha que ele se casaria? Nunca! Se tem uma coisa que ele leva muito a sério, é o casamento.

- É... Talvez você tenha razão.

- Tenho certeza! Agora, o que você pretende usar para a festinha amanhã? Acho que teremos que ir meio que a carater...

- Alice, já falei pro Ed que ele pode ir, mas eu não vou.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO VAI ISABELLA SWAN CULLEN? – _Outch! _Escutar a pequena me chamando pelo nome inteiro indicava um mau presságio.

- Alice! Eu estou em estado de obsedidade mórbida! Como você ahca que eu vou aparecer por lá? Todo mundo vai ficar me olhando estranho e...

- Bella, você não está obesa e sim G-R-Á-V-I-D-A! Consegue perceber a diferença entre os dois? Venha aqui. – pegou minha mão e me puxou para frente do espelho. – Não tem nada mais lindo e maravilhso do que uma barriga de gestante. Querida, você vai gerar duas vidas, não tem porque se sentir feia ou gorda. Você está linda Bella, radiante. – disse acariciando minha barriga. As lágrimas já escorriam pela minha face.

- Você acha mesmo? O Ed não vai deixar de me amar porque estou enorme, vai?

- Oh Bella! – me abraçou apertado. – É claro que não, bobinha. Capaz que ele te ame ainda mais! Confie mais, ok? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. – ÓTIMO! Agora vamos ao shopping escolher roupas para amanhã!

_Eu sabia! Droga, vai ser uma longa tarde._

**N/B:**Nada como uma Alice pra salvar o dia, nean? Concordo plenamente com ela: não tem nada mais maravilhoso do que uma mulher grávida! Acho que a mulher fica com uma beleza tão diferente, tão especial... aiinn, to sentimental! hehe

Adooooro essa baixinha... Tadinha da Bella, ta tão sensível e insegura! Precisa de uma boa dose de alto estima, então nada melhor que uma festa caribenha, não acham? Então aguardem as cenas do próximo episódio! E já sabe, né? Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido o post novo sai! Olha que belezinha! =D

Mil beijos a todas, Rach a fic ta linda!! Adoooooro vc demaizão! Hehe

Fer!

=D


	5. Capítulo 3

**Música para o post: "Represent Cuba" – Orishas**

Assim que entrei no Caribeño senti vontade de dar meia volta e ir embora; todas as mulheres eram estonteantemente maravilhosas. Seus vestidos curtos acentuavam suas curvas e barrigas definidas, seios fartos estavam à mostra com seus diversos decotes. Aparentemente eu era a única gorda no recinto.

Para piorar a situação um pouco mais, Alice exigiu que eu me vestisse de acordo. Então lá estava eu usando uma saia jeans branca até a metade da coxa, mas no lugar do zíper tinha um elástico que ficava abaixo da barriga. A blusa era de seda e extremamente colorida com babados e um decote que me deixou um tanto constrangida. Meus cabelos haviam sido levemente cacheados.

O ambiente seguia o estilo de festas feitas na praia durante o calor do verão: as mesas eram todas de madeira, decoradas com côcos e velas. Do lado esquerdo da boate estava a pista de dança juntamente com a banda que se apresentava, o bar e algumas mesas VIP's.

- Posso ajudá-la em algo senhora? – _Senhora?! Será que aparento tão velha assim?_

- A reserva está em nome de Alice e Jasper Whitlock, por favor. – lhe dei um sorriso sem graça.

- Ok, deixe-me ver... Aqui está. Siga-me, por favor.

E quando eu achava que as coisas não poderiam piorar notei que Alice tinha reservado algumas das mesas VIP's ao lado da pista de dança. _Vamos Isabella você consegue! _Respirei fundo conforme seguia a recepcionista.

Todos os nossos amigos, além de alguns estranhos – para mim, é claro – já estavam na mesa. Alice e Jasper, Zena e Paul, Rosalie e Emmett, algumas pessoas que faziam o mesmo curso que Zena e claro, Edward.

Ao me ver, sorriu docemente e então, quando de ato percebeu o que eu travaja, seu queixo caiu... Desejei com todas as minhas forças que sua reação fosse positiva. Levantou-se da mesa num segundo e veio em minha direção.

- Bella... – seu olhar tornou-se um pouco sério. _O-oh!_

- Eu sei! Falei pra Alice que essa roupa era ridícula, mas ela não me ouviu. Acho melhor ir pra casa trocar, né? – falei sem sequer respirar e quando virei para ir embora, ele segurou minha mão.

- Bella, você está irresistivelmente maravilhosa... Perfeita! Parece uma deusa encarnada. – me puxou com força de econtro ao seu corpo e me beijou ardentemente... Na frente de todos. – Minha! Você é minha, Isabella Cullen. – disse contra meus lábios.

- Você acha mesmo que estou bonita? Mesmo com esse bujão de gás no lugar da barriga? – perguntei ainda insegura.

- Vida... – roçou seus lábios no meu ouvido. – Sua barria te deixa ainda mais sexy. Acredite se não fosse por essa quantidade de pessoas aqui eu faria amor com você em cima da mesa mesmo. – sua voz causou arrepios por todo o meu corpo e logo seus lábios cobriam os meus em mais um beijo avassalador.

- Ei! Vão para um quarto! – E assim, Zena interrompeu o momento.

- Valeu Zê. – disse, sendo guiada para a mesa pelo maridão.

Cumprimentei todos, um por um, e quando sentei ao lado da Zena, ela disse que tinha segredos a compartilhar. _Hum, será que Paul já a pediu em casamento? _ Do outro lado da mesa Alice me deu uma piscadela, não pude evitar sorrir e lhe agradecer pela escolha da roupa. Depois de alguns minutos já estava me sentindo mais confortável na minha pele.

- Amor, vou ao bar pegar algo para beber, você quer alguma coisa? – _Vodka e tequila, _pensei.

- Coca zero amor. – lhe dei um selinho.

- Já volto... Gata! – piscou pra mim e saiu.

Voltei minha atenção à Zena e notei que tinha um sorriso diferente de todos que até então tinha visto em seu rosto. Seu semblante remetia à sensação de plenitude, êxtase.

- Então senhorita Zê, qual o segredo que você queria me contar? Você está diferente... Mais alegrinha... – se aproximou para confidenciar comigo.

- Bella, eu estou grávida! Peguei os resultados dos exames hoje. Paul não sabe ainda... Será que ele vai pirar?

- CARALHO! – nesse momento todos na mesa voltaram sua atenção para nós duas e Zena me deu um cutucão. – Desculpa galera, as crianças começaram uma guerra aqui dentro. – sem graça, me voltei para a Zena novamente. – Como assim grávida??

- Ué e de que outra forma seria? – perguntou num tom de gozação.

- Ai amigaaaa, parabéns! – não aguentei o impulso e lhe abracei apertado. – Já até imagino nossos filhos estudando juntos, namorando... – _Bela Amélia que me tornei, fala sério!_

Uma hora havia passado e até então nada de Edward e minha bebida. Sem querer chamar muita atenção – meio difícil com essa pança – levantei da mesa e comecei a andar pela boate à procura dele.

Na pista de dança casais dançavam com os corpos extremamente colados um no outro, seguindo o ritmo da música.

- Olá, você gostaria de dançar? – olhei para o lado e um jovem de pele morena e cabelos desarrumados, pretos e cacheados sorria para mim esperando uma resposta. Estava prestes a dizer não quando de repente vi Edwrad dançando com duas biscates. E claro, elas estavam se esfregando nele e ele sequer parecia desconfortável. Engoli as lágrimas que ameaçavam a aparecer.

- Adoraria! Meu nome é Isabella e o seu? – satisfeito com minha resposta e o sorriso falso que coloquei no rosto, se aproximou e falou ao meu ouvido.

- Meu nome é Javier, gatinha. – e nos conduziu à pista de dança.

Assim que pisei na pista de dança senti vontade de voltar para a mesa e quem sabe ter uma bela discussão com Edward quando ele desse o ar da graça. Javier, mal interpretando minha hesitação sorriu:

- Não se preocupe eu lhe ensinarei a dançar e não vou te deixar cair. _És mui formosa _para ficar andando sozinha por aí. – me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo quase desnudo devido à camisa semi aberta.

E pela terceira vez que senti vontade de sair correndo, Edward me viu. Seu rosto antes relaxado na companhia das duas _damas da noite,_ agora se mostrava tenso e como quem sabia que tinha feito merda.

**Música: "Do you only wanna dance" – Mya**

Orgulho falou mais alto e, com a cabeça erguida, arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção. Senti o mundo rodar quando meu parceiro me fez dar um giro e acabar em seus braços.

- Algo errado Isabella? – perguntou preocupado.

- Claro que não! Vamos dançar Javier.

Mexíamos de acordo com a música e inúmeras vezes Javier me fazia rodar em torno dele. Dançava e guiava tão bem que parecia que de fato eu sabia dançar. Em momento algum deixei de olhar para Edward, que a essa altura já tinha parado de dançar – mas ainda com as biscates ao seu enlaço – e olhava em minha direção com raiva em seus olhos.

De costas para Javier, mas com os corpos ainda colados resolvi arriscar uma rebolada enquanto uma de suas mãos estava em minha barriga e a outra na minha cintura.

- Isso mesmo Isabella. Continue fazendo assim e ele vai ficar louco. – não tinha percebido até então que estava tão óbvia essa disputa entre Edward e eu. Contudo, resolvi me fazer de desentendida.

- Do que você está falando? – deu uma pequena risada antes de me responder.

- Do ruivo ali te olhando... Vocês são namorados? – perguntou quando me girou com velocidade para que pudéssemos ficar cara a cara novamente.

- Marido na verdade... – apontei com o rosto para a minha barriga.

- Bom, não se preocupe... Eu sou gay! – ambos começamos a rir. – Acho melhor diminuirmos a provocação.

- Por quê? Agora que estava surtindo efeito...

- Já foi o suficiente, confie em mim.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque seu marido foi sentar-se à mesa, mas é melhor terminar a música, depois você volta pra lá ok? – me lembrei da cena entre Edward e aquelas duas e a raiva subiu ao meu sangue novamente.

- Claro, por que não? – pisquei e continuei dançando com Javier.

_**N/B: **__Ah, mas essa eu adorei! Haha_

_Bem feeeeito pro Edward!!! Como assim vai buscar uma bebida pra esposa grávida e demora mais de uma hora pra voltar porque está dançando com duas biscas??? Bem feito que Javier apareceu! Ponto pra ele! Adorei!_

_Esse cap foi maravilhoso! Agora a ansiosidade é pra "conversa" que eles vão ter depois que Bella voltar pra mesa! Será que ele vai querer ir pra casa ou vão brigar ali mesmo??? Aiii... morri de curiosidade!!!_

_Rach... Para bens, perfeito como sempre! Adoro vc demais flor..._

_E pessoas lindas, cadê os reviews??? Vocês sabem que são eles que fazem nossa autora amada escrever mais rapidinho né? Então, mãos à obra!!! _

_Mil beijos..._

_Fer!_

;D


	6. Chapter 4

O silêncio foi a conversa constante dentro do carro e, apesar de termos agido normalmente na presença de nossos amigos, tenho certeza de que eles notaram a tensão entre nós.

- Isabella, o que significa você dançando com aquele cara? – Edward perguntou assim que entramos em nossa casa. _Bom saber que o barraco vai começar agora!_

- Provavelmente o mesmo que você dançando com aquelas duas vagabundas! _Fica quieto porque ainda não terminei de falar Edward! _– me exaltei ao perceber que ele ia abrir a boca. – Você ficou de trazer minha bebida e _um pouco mais que uma hora depois você ainda não tinha dado sinal de vida! _– Toda a insegurança que há pouco tinha ido embora de mim, veio a calhar e logo estava chorando.

- Isa... Por favor, eu sinto muito. – falou se aproximando de mim. A cada passo que dava em minha direção eu recuava outro.

- Engraçado que eu sempre achei estranho você deixar de ser mulherengo da noite para o dia Edward, mas hoje, pela primeira vez, percebi que talvez você nunca tenha deixado de ser.

- Bella, isso é um absurdo e você sabe disso. Eu amo você, poxa! Vem cá... – me puxou delicadamente pelo braço, mas impedi que me abraçasse.

- Se fosse um absurdo você não estaria de sorrisinho e conversinha fiada com aquelas lá. E não nege porque eu vi o seu olhar de culpado. O pior de tudo é que você sabe exatamente como me sinto por estar enorme de gorda. Mas ainda assim você resolve dar atenção para duas loiras magrelas. Passar tempo comigo parece não ser tão legal mais, não é? Afinal, eu não te vi o dia inteiro... Enfim, não estou afim de falar sobre isso mais, então vou dormir. – disse tentando me desvencilhar de seus braços, o que se mostrou impossível.

- Bella não faça assim, por favor! Eu sei que fui um total idiota e você tem razão, mas não precisa exagerar. Perdoe-me, por favor! – seu olhar se mostrou triste e arrependido.

- Tudo bem... É só que me sinto insegura algumas vezes e em outras sinto medo. Medo de que algum dia você se arrependa de ter casado comigo ou algo do gênero. Talvez sinta falta da sua antiga vida de festas e bebidas e garotas. – ergueu meu queixo delicadamente para que pudesse encarar meus olhos.

- Por que eu me arrependeria de ser seu marido? Eu amo você Isabella e não vejo a hora dos nossos filhos nascerem. Nossa família! Eu sei que o trabalho tem me deixado fora de casa por muito tempo, mas saiba que estou sempre pensando em você, - beijou minha testa. – nos seus belos olhos achocolatados, - beijou cada uma de minhas bochechas. – seus lábios e sorrisos. – sussurrou contra minha boca. – Eu amo você, vida.

- Eu também te amo Ed, mais do que tudo! Tanto que chega a doer. – resignada, envolvi-o em meus braços e beijei seus lábios.

- Agora, ligeiramente mudando de assunto, - deu um sorriso safado. – você me deixou louco de desejo usando essa roupinha! – falou após o beijo. _Aparentemente, não o suficiente né?!_

Edward depositou beijos quentes e molhados no meu colo, enquanto sua mão direita acariciava minha barriga. No mesmo instante senti leves chutes.

- É incrível como eles também respondem aos seus carinhos. – comentei apreciando a deliciosa sensação.

- Eles me reconhecem assim como a mamãe deles. – ajoelhou-se e começou a plantar doces beijos por toda a barriga.

Suas mãos subiram por debaixo da saia e logo pararam em minha bunda, acariciando-a de uma forma que deveria ser ilegal. Fechei os olhos e me entreguei à sensação.

- Ed... Eu preciso de você! – não pude deixar de notar o sentido duplo nessa afirmação.

- Eu também Bella. Sempre... – me perdi naquele momento.

Lentamente tirou minha saia e a calçinha foi logo em seguida. Sua língua quente tocou meu clitóris e o massageou num ritmo frenético. Suas mãos ainda em minha bunda me traziam mais próximo à sua boca.

- Por Deus Edward, vem aqui. – puxei-o pelo cabelo.

Relutantemente ele levantou-se e num desesperado movimento arranquei sua camisa. Arranhei seu peitoral e logo comecei a laber e a chupar seus mamilos.

- God Bella... Sinta como você me deixa louco. – guiou minha mão até seu membro. Estava rígido e grande de uma maneira que fez arrepios correrem pela minha espinha. Adorava ver e sentir a reação que causava nele.

Massageei-o enquanto observava as expressões que formavam em seu rosto. A cada movimento de minhas mãos, maior o desejo dele. Desabotoei sua calça, desci o zíper e logo ele estava completamente nu. Um Deus Grego devo dizer.

- Vem aqui. – chamei-o enquanto o guiava até o sofá da sala.

Beijei e mordisquei seu pescoço, enquanto minha mão brincava com seu membro e a outra – desastrosamente – tentava desabotoar minha bata. Quando o percebi no auge da loucura, sentei à sua frente e substituí minha mão pela minha boca.

- Você está me deixando cada vez mais louco, Isabella. Não vou durar muito. Preciso te sentir agora. – me deitou no sofá e ficou de joelhos ao meu lado.

Sua mão começou a brincar minha parte intíma e logo pude sentir seus dedos dentro de mim. Sua boca devorava a minha num beijo molhada e enlouquecedor. Ambos soltávamos gemidos reprimidos.

- Você está tão pronta pra mim Isa. Eu quero entrar em você agora. – disse com uma voz torturada.

- Está esperando o quê? – eu não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo e ele sabia disso.

Virou-me de lado no sofá, deitou-se ao meu lado e me penetrou de uma vez. Gememos de prazer, simultaneamente. Como era bom tê-lo dentro de mim, me sentia completa. Seus movimentos eram lentos, porém profundos. Sua mão continuava a acariar meu clitóris enquanto fazíamos amor.

- Ed, eu vou gozar! – minha visão já estava ficando turva.

- Oh... Eu também Bella. Me espere e goze comigo! – ele estava chegando ao auge.

Com mais duas movimentadas, chegamos juntos ao primeiro dos vários orgasmos que teríamos naquela noite...

_**N/B: Eu acho que ainda não inventaram uma maneira melhor pra acabar com uma discussão entre casais do que essa que nossa querida Bella teve o prazer (literalmente) de desfrutar!**_

_**Cara... que delícia de reconciliação! Hehe**_

_**E o Ed é muito bonitão mesmo, né? Quis ficar bravinho com ela ainda... Vcs viram quem começou a discussão, né? Mas ta fácil assim então... O bonito ainda quer brigar com ela!!! Mas ainda bem que ele sabe que está errado né? Só espero que isso não se repita!!! Hã! rsrsrsrs**_

_**E quanto a vcs amores, o que acharam? Gostaram da reconciliação? Alguém aí queria estar no lugar da Bella durante a briga, só pra fazer as pazes desse jeito? (Eeeeeu!!! Haha) Mas sério pessoas queridas, deixem muitos reviews pq a Rach é muuito fofa, escreve mto e merece demais!**_

_**Ahh, queria mandar um beijo pra Beth Wanderley que disse que adora meus recadinhos ^^ Ah, fiquei tão feliz, muito obrigada! Tbm adooro ler os reviews de vocês!!! Rach, adoooro vc tbm!**_

_**Agora chega de papo e vamo que vamo comentar a fic!**_

_**Mil beijos a todos e até o próximo cap!**_

_**Fer!**_

_**;D**_


End file.
